Voeu pieux
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. C'est la veille de Noël et Buffy en a gros. En pleine patrouille, quand Spike en rajoute une couche en insistant lourdement sur les idées dégoûtantes qu'il a en tête à son propos, ça part tout seul. "T'es qu'un porc, Spike !" lache-t-elle révulsée. La seconde d'après, nageant dans les fringues du vampire, un minuscule petit cochon sort la tête en clignant des yeux...


_Hello à toutes, voici une petite fic pour célébrer l'Esprit de Noël, à ma façon. _Vous avez tous dans l'oreille une Buffy agacée qui lance à son pot-de-colle préféré : you're a pig, Spike ! Et bien... et si quelqu'un l'avait prise au mot ? :-)  
Merci à Chiara Cadrich pour sa traque des fautes...  
__

 _ _.__

* * *

 _"_ _I just want you for my own, more than you'll ever know  
Make my wish come true, oh, all I want for Christmas is you"_

* * *

.

 **VŒU PIEUX  
**

.

Buffy plissa les yeux de mécontentement en voyant le parc de l'université grouiller de monde, autant que si l'on était en plein jour. Les réverbères semblaient plus festifs, tout enguirlandés d'ampoules clignotantes surnuméraires, et autour d'eux, de petits groupes de chanteurs combattaient le givre inhabituel des prétendus hivers californiens avec des capes et de ridicules cagoules à andouillers – le tout en entonnant à pleins poumons des airs lancinants qui commençaient à lui filer la migraine.

 _« Glory, glory alleluia, shalalalala lala la la… »_

Slalomant entre les étals improvisés qui parsemaient la pelouse blanchie, elle ignora les boissons chaudes et liqueurs de contrebande, les derniers calendriers de l'Avent pleins d'anges et d'étoiles découpées. Fourrant ses mains gantées rageuses dans les poches de son blouson à capuche, elle maudit _sotto voce_ ces petits inconscients qui rendaient son travail plus difficile. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, elle allongea le pas à la recherche d'un coin sombre, d'un bosquet retiré où le mal absolu pourrait se tapir, où elle pourrait l'en débusquer et le battre à plates coutures... histoire de passer ses nerfs. Et on dirait que ça n'aurait rien à voir avec Riley et sa rupture ultimatum.

— Et ceux-là ? Je peux les tuer pour toi ? Ils sont de toute évidence passés à l'ennemi [1]…

Les mots, prononcés avec une suave nonchalance tout près de son oreille gauche, la firent violemment sursauter d'un coup.

Le cœur galopant, elle pivota pour faire face, automatiquement tendue en position défensive... SPIKE ! Comment ne l'avait-elle pas senti approcher ? Son alarme personnelle anti-vampire commençait-elle à faiblir ?… Honteuse d'avoir éprouvé une frayeur aussi intense et de s'être laissée surprendre par sa présence subreptice, elle ravala sa salive et sa fierté avec.

L'œil luisant et les narines frémissantes, le vampire leva son orgueilleuse tête blonde comme s'il semblait se délecter de l'odeur de sa peur. Ce qui était toujours aussi… _beurk_.

Elle tâcha de garder ses yeux verts étincelants de colère à hauteur de visage. Et surtout pas plus bas. Non, stop ! Vilaine, vilaine Buffy !... Ce qu'il y avait, c'était que chacun de ses mouvements fluides exsudait une grâce hypnotique et omniprésente dont elle avait un peu trop souvent conscience maintenant. Son port de tête, la façon dont il orientait ses épaules, son pas ralenti qui lui donnait l'air de marcher comme s'il régnait ici de toute éternité, comme s'il n'avait rien à craindre de personne… Même avec sa puce de contrôle dans le crâne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Spike ?

Faussement indifférent face à l'acidité de sa question, il eut un sourire retors et sa langue rose passa sur ses crocs à peine descendus avec une satisfaction malsaine. Les pouces à la ceinture, il transféra son poids sur l'autre hanche et la toisa, la tête penchée sur le côté, avec une patience et une douceur qui lui collèrent, pour le coup, vraiment la chair de poule.

— Quoi ? Je t'ai fait peur ? s'amusa-t-il d'un ton légèrement incrédule avec une impossible étincelle de malice tranquille dans le bleu (abominable) de ses yeux.

La façon dont Spike parvenait à simuler les émotions humaines était pour elle une source permanente de nervosité. Il brouillait les cartes comme aucun autre vampire qu'elle avait connu, même parmi les centenaires. Toutefois, elle ne risquait pas de se laisser trop facilement abuser car ce talent disparaissait à l'oral : dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, c'était juste l'horreur... Elle savait qu'il était son ennemi héréditaire, et à ce titre, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur de lui. Lui vampire, elle Tueuse de vampires. A priori, le cas était simple… Mais on pouvait lui accorder qu'il était tenace : il avait fini par trouver _une autre façon_ d'essayer de l'atteindre, en suscitant un malaise inédit. Elle frissonna malgré elle.

— Je patrouillais là, alors dis ce que tu as à dire et va-t'en.

— Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, proposa-t-il comme s'il lui faisait une insigne faveur. A deux, c'est toujours mieux…

— Tu n'as pas compris ? Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi ! Ce qui serait bien, ce serait que tu rattrapes ton ex et que tu fiches définitivement le camp de Sunnydale. Vous êtes aussi dérangés l'un que l'autre…

Il eut un sourire presque tendre qui la mit hors d'elle et elle s'écarta d'un pas vif quand il essaya de franchir les limites invisibles de son espace personnel où il n'était pas du tout invité. Percevant son recul, il serra les mâchoires et s'efforça de se donner une contenance et de se calmer en allant pêcher une cigarette dans son paquet et le briquet dans sa poche.

Ah pis, ça aussi… Un vampire qui jouait avec le feu ! Elle observa avec une fascination morbide ses longs doigts faire jaillir une flamme et griller le bout de sa clope. Il escamota le Zippo comme un prestidigitateur et tira une première bouffée avec un plaisir évident en soupirant d'aise.

— Tu m'en veux encore pour l'autre jour ? demanda-t-il ensuite sur le ton de la conversation.

L'autre jour ? La fois où il l'avait enchaînée à un mur et où elle avait failli se faire tuer par Drusilla par sa faute ? Comme elle le regardait fixement parce qu'elle se sentait vaguement estomaquée par son toupet, il lui tendit le mégot en se méprenant sur les raisons de cette attention. Buffy fronça le nez en une grimace vertueuse adorable, choquée qu'il puisse ne serait-ce que penser qu'elle ait _envie_ d'un truc qui soit allé dans son horrible bouche de suceur de sang ! Elle se croisa les bras, campée dans sa posture favorite qu'elle voulait arrogante et fière.

Et maintenant, il la regardait sans rien dire, avec dans ses prunelles ardentes cette ridicule requête tacite de La Bête dansant chaque soir avec La Belle _._

 _Dans ses rêves_ ! C'était dégoûtant.

La lippe boudeuse, Buffy haussa les épaules ostensiblement en lui balançant une œillade charbonneuse et lui tourna le dos pour reprendre son tour de patrouille. Elle n'allait pas lui faire la grâce de lui parler et de l'entretenir dans son délire. Avoir un tueur psychopathe qui faisait une fixette sur elle, ce n'était pas son idée de l'amour. Le mot la fit grincer intérieurement des dents, toutefois. Force était de constater que ça ne faisait pas partie de la définition de poste d'une Tueuse.

— Ok, je veux bien admettre que c'est peut-être un peu tôt, continua Spike en ajustant naturellement sa foulée sur la sienne tandis que la fine neige crissait à peine sous leurs pieds. Après tout, tu viens tout juste de rompre avec Iowa Boy…

— Et grâce à qui, hein, Spike ? grinça-t-elle. Je sais très bien que tu ne m'as pas avertie de ses… « fréquentations » par grandeur d'âme. Tu peux être content, ça m'a fait beaucoup de peine, et ta précieuse réputation d'emmerdeur malfaisant est intacte ! Maintenant, dégage ! C'est Noël dans quelques heures, je veux le passer tranquille avec ma famille, sans toi et tes manigances sournoises dans mes pattes !

— Hey là, c'est de la pure calomnie, la Tueuse ! Parce que tu sais bien que je ne suis _jamais_ dans tes pattes, même si… j'aimerais sacrément bien !

L'expression horrifiée sur la figure de la jeune fille était trop sincère pour être contrefaite. Au fond de lui, sa révulsion blessait un peu son ego quand même. Elle pouvait jouer les Saintes-Nitouches tant qu'elle voulait, si elle avait pu coucher avec Angel, franchement, pourquoi pas avec lui ? Elle n'allait vraiment pas perdre au change...

Mais la demoiselle ne plaisantait pas, et venait d'attraper le pieu qu'elle coinçait à sa ceinture, assurant sa prise en main avec un regard résolu en le levant dans sa direction.

— La ferme, Spike ! cracha-t-elle. T'es un porc !

Les yeux rivés sur Monsieur Pointu, Spike réduisit témérairement la distance entre eux.

— Mais c'est ça qui te plaît chez moi, pas vrai ? hasarda-t-il avec un regard concupiscent qui dégoulinait sur elle. L'idée que tu pourrais faire avec moi des cochonneries que tu n'as jamais osées faire avec lui…

Il avança d'un nouveau pas et n'alla pas plus loin.

.

Sans aucun signe avertisseur, la haute silhouette mince du vampire disparut aussitôt du champ de vision de la Tueuse. Elle sursauta en regardant autour d'elle, mais en vain : il n'était nulle part en vue. Au loin, les _Jingle Bells_ imperturbables continuaient à retentir au milieu des applaudissements cadencés. L'ambiance était calme. Nulle clameur sinon de joie, nulle luminescence apocalyptique, pas un seul borborygme de démon fyarl… Elle inspira deux ou trois fois en se disant que cette super vitesse vampirique allait quand même finir par poser un grave problème à terme – quand elle trébucha involontairement sur le grand manteau de Spike qui formait un tas sombre par terre à ses pieds.

Perplexe, elle désintriqua sa botte et attrapa le cuir entre deux doigts prudents pour le soulever. S'il y avait une chose dont on pouvait être sûr, c'était que Spike adorait ce manteau et ne l'aurait pas laissé là. Il le portait _comme Hercule arborait la peau du lion de Némée_ , avait dit une fois Giles. Sans le péplum qu'avait regardé avec Dawn l'autre jour, elle n'aurait toujours pas compris la référence... La peau symbolique d'une autre Tueuse... Bah, re- _beurk_ , puisqu'on en parlait.

Un petit mouvement furtif agita le tas de vêtements noirs ressemblant diablement à ceux que portaient Spike une seconde plus tôt...

— Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Passant la tête par l'ouverture du col du tee-shirt, une toute petite forme rose duveteuse se mit alors à émerger, laissant Buffy interloquée, le pieu en l'air, avec les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites. Elle fronça les sourcils et battit des cils plusieurs fois pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Inquiète, elle jeta encore les yeux alentour, s'attendant à moitié à une sorte de mauvaise farce, puis elle mit un genou à terre avec réticence afin de mieux discerner la minuscule créature toute nue qui frissonnait sur ses pattes tremblantes.

— Spike ? appela-t-elle encore dans le faible espoir qu'il allait ressortir de derrière un tronc d'arbre.

— Gruik.

Elle tourna les yeux vers le porcelet qui s'était assis tranquillement sur son arrière-train pour la contempler d'en bas avec un air d'adoration ravi.

Plissant des paupières soudain suspicieuses, elle rangea le pieu et prit le bébé cochon qui tenait dans ses deux mains pour le soulever et l'examiner de plus près. C'était un tout petit maigrichon, aux soies toutes douces qui pointaient comme celles d'un poussin. Il avait des billes d'yeux très bleus et au-dessus de l'un d'eux, elle distingua une petite marque plus claire, comme s'il y avait une cicatrice…

Elle haussa alors les sourcils jusqu'à un point critique tandis que la réalisation connectait lentement les synapses de son cerveau...

— _Spike_ ?! s'étrangla-t-elle.

— Yik !

.°.

Le carillon de la porte accompagna les premières foulées de Buffy dans la boutique de magie, vide de tout client. Du coup, Anya leva à peine les yeux en constatant que c'était "juste Buffy" et recommença le comptage du contenu du tiroir-caisse. Près d'elle, adossé au comptoir bleu pâle, Alex la détaillait rêveusement. Debout sur l'escalier mobile qui menait à une coursive plus haute où étaient rangés les livres spéciaux, Giles en feuilletait un en marmonnant un truc à la limite de l'audible. Alex fut finalement le premier à enregistrer sa présence et la saluer de vive voix.

— Salut Buffster !

— Salut Alex ! répondit-elle d'un air totalement dégagé, son cochon emmailloté dans un tee-shirt sous le bras.

— Oh, Buffy, tu tombes pile, commença Giles en replaçant son livre dans un rayonnage. Tara et Willow vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre… Nous n'attendions plus que toi pour le sort de protection pacifique.

— Le sort de protection pacifique ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

— Oui. Il s'agit d'un sort totalement bénin et… je n'ai accepté que parce que c'est _Tara_ qui l'a proposé, ajouta Giles plus bas en lui jetant un regard entendu par-dessus ses lunettes cerclés de métal. Le but est d'instaurer une trêve qui, pendant vingt-quatre à quarante-huit heures, diffusera des ondes massives de bienveillance, car on a tous bien besoin de faire relâche... Ce n'est pas aussi puissant qu'un sort anti-violence lancé par des Furies, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

— Vous êtes sûr, Giles ? Parce que les cantiques et les chants de Noëls me feraient plutôt l'effet contraire... Et puis, moi ça ne me dérange pas de patrouiller…

— Buffy, je crois qu'il est important que tu passes du temps avec ta famille. Ta mère est rentrée chez toi, son opération est un succès, Dieu merci…

Il n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Elle sentait le « mais » en suspension dans l'air. Il avait trop de tact pour souligner que ça aurait pu tourner bien plus mal. De toute façon, leur conversation sur ce sujet s'arrêta net quand la clochette de la porte retentit à nouveau, laissant entrer les deux sorcières attendues qui riaient. Tara reprit aussitôt une posture plus mesurée tandis que Willow les saluait tous. Avec curiosité, la plus blonde des deux s'avança aussitôt droit vers le petit compagnon que transportait Buffy.

— Oh c…comme il est mignon ! dit-elle doucement en s'approchant pour le caresser au-dessus de la truffe. Où l'as-tu t…trouvé ?

— Dans le parc de l'université…

Intriguée par ce comportement surprenant chez son amie, Willow vint l'examiner à son tour et ne tarda pas à gâtifier dessus.

— Il est chou quand même ! Regarde comme ses billes d'yeux sont bleues ! C'est rare ça, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là tout seul ? Et qui a osé abandonner un adorable bébé comme celui-là ?...

Dans les bras de Buffy, "Spiggy" renversa un peu la tête en arrière, les paupières plissées de contentement et la gueule ouverte en une imitation de sourire, bavant de bonheur d'être l'objet de toutes les attentions féminines.

De derrière le comptoir, la voix d'Anya guère impressionnée, s'éleva tandis qu'elle se détournait enfin de la recette du jour et qu'elle s'approchait une main sur la hanche.

— Oui, et bien j'espère que tu ne comptes pas le laisser ici. Il va salir en faisant ses besoins partout. Je n'en veux pas dans ma boutique.

— _Notre_ boutique, Anya… corrigea Giles d'un ton acide et suave à la fois. Mais je suis assez d'accord. Tu n'as qu'à faire un détour par l'animalerie. Je crois qu'elle ferme vers sept heures et demie, si tu te dépêches, tu pourrais y être à temps…

Buffy baissa la tête vers le porcelet, cherchant comment elle allait pouvoir amener le sujet sur le tapis. C'était Spike, ce petit cochon, tout de même... Que se passerait-il s'il commençait à avoir faim et qu'on retrouvait un carnage le lendemain parce qu'il aurait égorgé tous les autres pensionnaires et bu à s'en faire péter le bidon ? Peut-être était-ce une illusion d'optique, mais elle aurait juré qu'il en souriait d'avance, le bougre, comme s'il savait parfaitement à quoi elle venait de penser.

— Euh… Je crois que ce n'est pas très prudent. Je vais plutôt le ramener chez moi pour pouvoir… garder un œil dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire avec ton « pas prudent » ? s'étonna Alex.

— Juste l'affaire d'un jour ou deux… poursuivit la Tueuse.

— Buffy, soupira Willow, tu ne vas pas pouvoir le garder, tu sais ? Il ne va pas toujours rester si petit et si mignon… Je sais bien que le départ de Riley laisse un vide mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand ton objet transitionnel pèsera son bon demi-quintal ?

Alex haussa une épaule, et fut plutôt content de lui quand il proposa :

— Au pire, vous pourrez toujours le faire cuire à la broche pour Noël. Ça changerait de la dinde… Avec des patates douces et une petite sauce au miel, mmmh…

Avec un couinement, le cochon sauta des bras de Buffy et, se dressant droit sur ses petites pattes dont les mini sabots glissaient sur le carrelage damé vert et noir devant le comptoir, il morpha soudainement et découvrit des crocs pointus en grondant. Front plissé, yeux jaunes, petites canines, impossible de s'y tromper. L'assemblée considéra d'abord le petit animal qui s'apprêtait à vendre chèrement sa vie, puis la Tueuse avec un air plus qu'interrogatif, mais somme toute… assez calme.

— Buffy ? questionna Giles. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire, à propos de cette… hum… (il agita la main en cercle vague en direction du sol) situation ?

La Tueuse afficha une mine crispée, coupable, et étrangement sur la défensive.

.

— … alors je l'ai envoyé promener, il a insisté, je lui ai répété d'aller voir ailleurs, mais vous pensez bien qu'il ne m'écoute pas… Tout ça pour dire qu'il m'a énervée en se montrant très grossier, je l'ai traité de porc et… _voilà_ ! fit-elle avec un geste emphatique pour désigner l'animal.

— Voilà quoi ? répéta Alex, un peu têtu.

Buffy se pencha souplement pour attraper le porcelet et le tendre à bout de bras. La petite chose se mit à pédaler frénétiquement dans l'air, comme si elle voulait échapper aux velléités carnivore du robuste ouvrier en bâtiment.

— Voilà… _Babe_ qui émerge du tas de fringues de Spike ! Je veux bien admettre que j'avais encore quelques doutes avant de venir à la boutique, mais là avec ce qui vient de se passer… Giles, est-ce que vous savez quoi que ce soit sur les… vampigs ?

— Non, Buffy, répondit sarcastiquement l'intéressé, je ne sais rien du tout sur les « vampigs » parce que ça n'existe pas !

— Ah pardon, protesta Alex. Giles, vous ne pouvez pas dire que ça n'existe pas quand il y en a un juste sous nos yeux !

Giles inspira profondément pour retrouver un peu de patience, en écartant prudemment son tweed tout frais sorti du pressing. C'était une règle de base, tout animal paniqué ne saurait rester à côté de tissus précieux… Il se massa le pont du nez, après avoir ôté ses lunettes d'un même mouvement. Anya le coiffa au poteau.

— C'est manifestement un sort, commenta-t-elle laconiquement en tournant avec application les pages d'un catalogue d'articles ésotériques. Même si le résultat est impressionnant, ce n'est pas hors de portée. Attention, je ne dis pas que n'importe qui peut le faire, mais ça n'est pas exceptionnel. En tant qu'ex-démon vengeur, je connais un tas d'autres collègues qui sont susceptibles d'accorder des vœux. Tu as parlé à quelqu'un ?

Buffy fronça les sourcils, passablement mécontente qu'on puisse supposer qu'elle ait été assez stupide pour reproduire l'erreur de Dawn qui s'était ouverte à une très compatissante Halfrek, le jour de son anniversaire.

— Ah mais j'ai rien fait ! Et certainement pas convoqué un démon ! Et puis, est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée du nombre de fois où je l'ai traité de porc ? Ça ne fait jamais ça d'habitude…

L'Anglais étrécit ses pupilles et considéra sa Tueuse sans mot dire, mais il avait le genre de regard qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il était à la fois inquiet et déçu qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé. Buffy s'était abstenue d'évoquer trop précisément la nouvelle obsession de Spike envers elle, en espérant que ça lui passerait avant que quiconque ne le remarque. Mais Giles n'était pas bête. Et parfois aussi, il avait du tact.

— Très bien, ne te fâche pas Buffy. Éliminons les suspects habituels, proposa-t-il délibérément arrangeant. Où étais-tu précisément, quels ont été tes mots exacts, qu'y avait-il d'inhabituel dans ton environnement immédiat, et oui, as-tu parlé à quelqu'un d'inconnu ?

— Quelqu'un à qui tu te serais ouverte de tes problèmes avec les hommes, par exemple ? insista Anya d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus. Ce type de vœu – quoiqu'un peu littéral pour mon goût – est bien dans le style des démons vengeurs…

— Non, je n'ai parlé à personne à part Spike, coupa Buffy. Par contre, je me souviens qu'il y avait des gens avec des cornes de renne sur la tête où étaient accrochées des fleurs de poinsettia, est-ce que ça compte ?

Rupert leva les yeux au ciel mais se reprit vite. La susceptibilité de Buffy n'avait pas besoin d'être aggravée par une situation déjà plus que tendue : entre la tumeur au cerveau de sa mère, cette Gloria qui terrifiait même le Conseil des Observateurs et la lamentable défection égoïste de Riley…

— Non, enfin, je vérifierai… Tara, Willow, pendant que vous étiez en train de préparer votre sort de protection, vous étiez bien dans vos chambres à l'université qui donnent justement sur le parc ? questionna Giles en scrutant les deux sorcières.

Tara se mit à rougir de confusion tandis que spontanément, Willow s'interposa pour la protéger de toute cette suspicion.

— Tara n'a rien fait du tout et moi non plus ! Nous avions déjà tous les ingrédients, nous avons mis de côté les livres dont nous avions besoin et puis nous sommes allées faire des courses pour les dernier cadeaux…

Buffy se frappa le front.

— Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est ça que je devais faire ! Je n'ai pas fini mes achats… Écoutez, il faut que je file. Maman ne dira rien si je n'ai qu'un petit truc pour elle. Mais si je n'ai pas de cadeau pour Dawn, elle va m'en vouloir à mort. Je peux vous laisser Spiggy dans la salle d'entraînement ? Je promets de repasser le prendre…

— Hey attendez, ça veut dire qu'on ne lance plus le sort de protection pacifique alors ? s'attrista Willow, toute déçue pour Tara qui avait travaillé dessus.

— Et bien, tempéra Giles, je me demande si c'est prudent, tant qu'on ne sait pas s'il peut y avoir une interaction avec l'œuvre d'un…

Alex le coupa avec un peu de mécontentement.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord ! On ne va pas décider d'arrêter une possible trêve qui rendrait la ville paisible et plus sûre pour au moins deux jours, tout ça à cause de Spike !? Il sera beaucoup plus facile à contrer et à tuer s'il tente quoi que ce soit sous cette forme, et moi je dis que déjà, ça vaudrait le coup de porter un toast… Parce que, pardon de vous le rappeler, il est maléfique, diabolique, très dangereux et…

Tara l'interrompit avec un petit gloussement parce qu'elle avait repris le porcelet dans ses bras potelés et qu'il chatouillait son cou avec son groin mouillé et en donnant des coups de langue sur ses joues roses.

Avant même que Giles ne lui en donne l'ordre, la Tueuse vola comme un rugbyman après son ballon pour reprendre immédiatement le petit sournois et le tourna vers elle pour lui parler les yeux dans les yeux. Le porcelet tétanisé détourna le regard pour échapper à la remontrance, les pattes toutes raides devant lui pendant que la jeune femme le tenait serré entre ses deux paumes de fer.

— Spike ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu ? Nous faire le coup du « oh je suis un mignon petit cochon, personne ne va se méfier de moi » et puis la mordre quand elle ne s'y attend pas ?

— Il ne me faisait aucun mal, protesta Tara. Son aura est très aimante. Il voulait juste un câlin.

— Ah ? fit Willow maladroitement pincée. Et depuis quand tu… hum… lis dans les auras de cochon ?

— Je lis dans celles de tout le monde, mais c'est encore plus facile sur les animaux…

— Bien, coupa Giles, pressé de parler d'autre chose. Le cas de Spike est certes étrange mais je crois plus _urgent_ de s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas un nouveau démon vengeur qui pourrait vouloir jouer les mauvais génies de la lampe. Anya pourrais-tu te renseigner, voir s'il y aurait en ville une ancienne collègue, peut-être désireuse de réussir où Halfrek a échoué ?

— Je dois garder le tiroir-caisse, objecta l'ex-démone blonde avec mauvaise foi, mécontente qu'on lui rappelle sa gloire passée.

— Je vais m'en occuper, il n'ira nulle part. Buffy, fais le plus vite possible pour tes cadeaux et reviens ensuite. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher quel autre type de démon pourrait être à l'œuvre, et toi Alex, et bien, tu surveilles Spike.

— Bien sûr, je vais m'occuper de son petit confort… opina-t-il. Il a l'air d'avoir froid, vous croyez que si j'allumais le four et que je l'y casais pendant deux petites heures… ?

— Gruiiiiik ! s'alarma l'intéressé en se faufilant sous la table.

Buffy poussa un soupir résigné.

.°.

Silencieuse, elle était sortie et avait constaté qu'il la suivait partout en trottinant. Toutefois, le tee-shirt dans lequel elle l'avait emmailloté était beaucoup trop grand pour lui et le faisait trébucher à chaque pas quand ses petites pattes se prenaient dedans. Elle se demanda si elle devait le raccourcir ou lui prêter la robe d'une vieille poupée de Dawn… ce qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier du tout, Spike étant très soucieux de son image.

Elle s'accroupit en tendant les mains. Il comprit vite ce qu'elle voulait. D'un bond prodigieux, il sauta droit dans sa direction en lui arrachant un " _omph_ " quand il la percuta comme un boulet de canon. Elle rétablit son assiette de justesse et se hissa sur l'un des bancs près de l'entrée de la boutique où, le posant sur ses genoux, elle entreprit de lui enlever le tee-shirt, étonnamment sans aucune coopération de sa part. Dans ses petits yeux en permanence écarquillés, elle pouvait lire de la surprise et une touche d'appréhension. Cette constatation lui arracha d'ailleurs un léger sourire.

— N'aie pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire, je veux juste t'arranger ça… dit-elle avant de nouer les deux manches autour de son cou et former une sorte de cape qui pourrait le recouvrir mais aussi lui permettre de gambader. Maintenant, t'as un look de SuperCochon. Avec tes petits sabots vernis noirs, c'est mortel, je t'assure...

Elle le reposa au sol pour le laisser gambader sur quelques mètres. Il avait l'air très content et releva la tête vers elle.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? questionna-t-elle à moitié sérieusement. Tu rentres chez toi tout seul ? Si tu cours très vite, aucun prédateur ne te chopera d'ici à ta crypte… Encore que je me demande bien comment tu vas pousser la porte…

Il s'arrêta l'air indécis et comme un peu buté. Il posa ses fesses par terre, en signe manifeste de désaccord total sur ce plan.

— Tu sais Spike, j'ai des trucs à faire. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de toi… C'est vrai que c'est pas cool ce qui t'arrive mais tu l'as bien cherché… Oh, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! On dirait que tu comprends… Hey, attends une minute… Est-ce que tu comprends tout ce qu'on dit ?

— Gro !

— Okay, un _gro_ pour oui et deux _gro_ pour non. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

— Yik, répondit-il avec de la malice dans le regard.

.

Au pas de course, Buffy arrivait en vue du supermarché le plus proche qui était situé à trois rues de là. Spiggy la talonnait toujours mais les gens l'arrêtaient volontiers dans la rue. Les enfants surtout et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inquiète en les voyant tendre leurs petites mains sans méfiance vers lui. Pourtant, plus elle l'observait à la dérobée, plus elle trouvait que c'était toujours ce même emmerdeur de Spike, mais mâtiné d'une espèce de chiot et de gosse de cinq ans. Il voulait marcher sur le bord du trottoir, sauter dans les flaques ou se rouler dedans, se faire chouchouter et photographier par les passants pour lesquels il prenait rien moins que la pose…

Le panneau « chiens interdits » l'accueillit à l'entrée du magasin, plusieurs canidés de tailles variables étaient attachés en ligne près des portes coulissantes en verre, et il y avait parmi eux un gros doberman qui couvait fixement des yeux le nouveau venu aux côtés de Buffy, l'air de penser qu'il se ferait bien une petite côtelette…

L'idée que Spike puisse se faire tuer alors qu'il était physiquement incapable de se battre lui laissait malgré tout un fond de culpabilité. Et pourtant, le cas n'était pas si différent de l'implantation de la puce. Mais même avant qu'on bride ses pulsions meurtrières, Spike était du genre à attendre qu'elle soit rétablie avant de se mesurer à elle… Il disait et faisait beaucoup de choses dégoûtantes, mais ça, c'était presque fair-play... Elle supposa qu'elle lui devait au moins de ne pas le laisser finir croqué par le premier dogue hargneux venu. Car même avec sa puce, Spike pouvait se défendre contre tout ce qui n'était pas humain, tandis qu'en tant que Babe, elle n'était pas trop sûre qu'il fasse le poids.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la fermeture-éclair de son manteau et puis le souleva de terre par la peau du cou, pendant qu'il couinait dans les airs.

— Chut. Écoute. Je vais te cacher dans mon blouson, mais je te préviens, si tu fais la moindre bêtise, ça va mal se passer pour toi. Tu restes là, et tu te tais tant qu'on est dans le magasin. C'est compris ?

Elle l'installa dans le creux de son vêtement. Il n'était pas très lourd, mais il ajoutait un volume inhabituel sur le devant quand elle se déplaçait. A l'intérieur, Spiggy cherchait sa place et gigotait. Elle sentit bientôt son petit museau fermement appuyé sous l'un de ses seins et redescendit la fermeture éclair.

— Spike, où tu te crois ? _Ne fais pas ça_.

Elle sut qu'il avait parfaitement compris quand il poussa un gros soupir.

.

A peu près convaincue qu'elle n'avait plus le temps pour l'originalité ‒ du moins avant la fermeture du magasin ‒ et en raison de son budget limité, elle fit assez vite le tour des rayons, et préféra se contenter de valeurs sûres : trois grands foulards chamarrés pour sa mère qui cacheraient son crâne partiellement rasé, du maquillage pour Dawn, un set de mugs humoristiques pour Giles, un niveau laser pour Alex, un tandem de pulls assortis pour Willow et Tara… Elle rangea le tout dans son petit panier et fila vers les caisses.

Tous les ans, elle se forçait un peu. Plus que jamais depuis qu'elle était l'Élue, cette fête avait perdu tout son sens et était devenue le symbole de ses concitoyens aveugles qui voulaient croire en un être imaginaire mais refusaient de voir les démons qui grouillaient dans leur ville…

Contre elle, Spike ne bougeait plus. D'abord heureuse qu'il se tienne enfin tranquille, une sourde inquiétude la saisit bientôt. Elle descendit le zip de son blouson en évitant de se faire voir des clients. Il était tout recroquevillé contre elle, mais absolument immobile. Elle hésita. Elle n'allait quand même pas le caresser pour voir s'il se réveillait…

— Spike, t'es mort ? chuchota-t-elle. Je te jure que si t'es mort et que tu m'as fait pipi dessus, tu vas me le payer !

Il ouvrit un petit œil vague qu'il referma aussitôt, indifférent à ses menaces et décidé à continuer sa sieste bienheureuse et au chaud. Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de respirer. Elle le savait, bien sûr. Mais à force de voir Spike fumer et soupirer ostensiblement...

A l'idée de le ramener chez elle, des questions commencèrent à émerger insidieusement. Qu'est-ce que Spiggy allait manger ? Où pourrait-il dormir ? Lui faudrait-il un genre de litière ? Devait-elle en profiter pour acheter une laisse pour éviter qu'il ne courre partout ? Un parc à bébé ?

Une partie d'elle-même se révolta spontanément. Alex qui se faisait souvent l'apôtre du bon sens le plus élémentaire, n'avait-il pas raison, à la fin ? Spike était ce qu'il était. Et pour "incapacité" qu'il était en ce moment, il n'hésiterait pas, lui, à profiter du moindre avantage si la situation était inversée... Ne lui avait-il pas avoué qu'il rêvait toujours de la tuer et que ça représentait pour lui l'essence même d'une journée parfaite ? Alors pourquoi devrait-elle s'en faire pour lui ? Il avait beau avoir l'air d'une petite créature innocente et sans défense, il ne l'était pas du tout. C'était un piège.

Le mieux, ça aurait été de le ramener à sa crypte et de l'y laisser, avec une poche de sang à disposition... Les vampires pouvaient tenir plusieurs jours sans manger, ça aussi elle le savait. Elle pourrait toujours aller voir d'ici un jour où deux s'il allait bien... Et puis pour son malheur, elle eut une vision. Elle se l'imagina tout petit, tout seul, grelottant dans un coin de la vaste crypte noire sans lumière, affamé à côté de la poche vide, à la merci du premier venu qui le découvrirait…

Elle grinça des dents. Non, Buffy Summers n'abandonnait pas les petits animaux à une mort certaine, dussent-ils avoir été un emmerdeur de première dans une autre vie ! Elle décida d'attendre jusqu'au le lendemain soir et qu'il était de sa responsabilité de protéger la population de Sunnydale d'un bébé cochon vampirique.

Elle paya, emballa ses courses dans un grand sac en papier et se hâta vers la sortie. Il allait falloir courir jusqu'à la boutique de magie pour leur « sort de protection pacifique ».

.

* * *

.°.

Dans la rue, la carriole grinçante s'était arrêtée à sa hauteur dans un bruit de sabots et de ferraille. Les réverbères lui révélaient les lignes inhabituelles d'un chariot presque typique des pionniers américains, avec une bâche blanche sur arceaux à l'arrière, de très grandes roues de bois cerclées de métal, et un banc sur le devant pour le conducteur qui menait deux chevaux bruns.

— Holà, où courez-vous comme ça ? Vous voulez que je vous emmène ? proposa le chauffeur joufflu emmitouflé dans un anorak bordeaux à col de fourrure.

Buffy lui jeta un regard calculateur. Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air d'une jolie jeune fille blonde, fragile, seule dans une rue déserte, en pleine nuit... Elle savait aussi que cette ville était remplie de créatures inquiétantes, et que c'était _elle_ qui peuplait leurs cauchemars... Elle eut un demi-sourire pour répondre :

— C'est gentil, mais sans vouloir me montrer désobligeante… j'ai l'impression que j'irai plus vite à pied !

— Fausse impression ! Mes chevaux Rudy et Rudy sont les plus rapides de l'Ouest ! Je m'appelle Nick et je ramène des sapins pour les retardataires, dit-il en jetant un pouce par-dessus son épaule. Si vous voulez, je vous rapproche de votre destination, moi je vais en centre-ville.

— Vous avez l'air de tenir absolument à ce que je monte avec vous, dites-moi…

Il eut l'air surpris et elle vit qu'il allait répondre quelque chose avant de se raviser et de paraître embarrassé.

— Et bien… c'est juste que les rues ne me semblent pas très sûres. Mais je ne suis pas un pervers ou un psychopathe, si c'est ce que vous craignez…

— Alors tant mieux parce qu'en ce moment j'ai largement ce qu'il me faut en stock… lâcha-t-elle malgré elle en tapotant son blouson sur le ventre.

Le conducteur fit claquer sa langue pour faire arrêter les chevaux.

— Mhh, vous êtes bien amère pour une si jeune fille. Vous n'aimez pas Noël, on dirait ?

Elle se contenta d'un petit sourire poli et ne répondit rien. A dix contre un, Nick en était un grand fan. Mais pas quand elle venait juste d'être chapitrée par Anya sur le fait de se confier à des inconnus à l'air bienveillant.

— Ok je monte avec vous, mais je vous préviens, mon cochon est dressé pour l'attaque !

Nick rajusta son bonnet, gratta sa barbe parsemée de fils blancs et la considéra avec perplexité par-dessus ses lunettes à montures rondes désuètes tout en l'aidant à grimper.

— Votre quoi ?

— J'ai un cochon dents de sabre qui dort dans mon blouson, affirma-t-elle prince-sans-rire en s'installant près de lui.

Voyant son air perplexe, elle élargit un peu le col de son manteau pour laisser apparaître le nez minuscule et adorable de Spiggy qui cligna les yeux d'incompréhension, sans doute dérangé par le froid soudain et avec un long gémissement modulé de protestation.

Le conducteur de l'attelage parut soudain plus rassuré et sourit en faisant redémarrer les équidés placides.

— C'est pas banal comme animal de compagnie... Il parait que c'est très affectueux les bébés cochons, c'est vrai ?

— Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas trop.

— Oh, c'est pour faire un cadeau ? A un ami qui vit à la campagne peut-être ?...

L'offrir à quelqu'un ? L'idée amusa Buffy cinq secondes. Elle pouvait imaginer Dawn piaulant et bondissant sur place rien qu'à sa vue... Mais elle ne considérait pas vraiment que Spike fût « un cadeau » pour personne.

— Vous savez comment on s'en occupe ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Je suis preneuse de toute information…

— Pas vraiment... Mais je sais que les cochons sont des animaux intelligents qui apprennent vite. Ils ont besoin d'amour et d'attention, ils s'ennuient si on les laisse seuls et font des bêtises. Vous devrez lui faire savoir que vous êtes le maître, comme pour un chien, ou il vous manipulera de façon très rusée et il vous testera tout le temps.

Buffy laissa échapper un faux rire nerveux en lorgnant le petit locataire dans son col ouvert qui faisait mine de ne rien écouter.

— Fascinante perspective !… répondit-elle à moitié moqueuse.

— Mais s'ils vous apprécient, ils sont loyaux et ils aiment beaucoup les câlins...

Et allez donc ! A part pour les câlins peut-être, Buffy trouvait que l'animal-totem de Spike n'était finalement pas si mal trouvé…

.

Du coin de l'œil, à mesure qu'ils gagnaient des rues plus animées, Buffy voyait des gens sur les trottoirs saluer leur équipage avec des grands signes de la main. Des familles s'arrêtaient, des enfants venaient pour toucher les chevaux. Son chauffeur arrêta l'attelage pour dire bonjour aux petits qui s'attroupaient avec un air tout aussi ravi que celui de Spiggy quand toutes les filles disaient qu'il était mignon.

Nouvelle preuve s'il en était qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui-même, car Spike ne voulait pas être « mignon ». Spike voulait seulement être une terreur…

— Ma parole, vous êtes une vraie superstar dans le coin !… Vous devez avoir des sapins vraiment géniaux. Bon, je pense qu'on n'ira pas plus loin et je suis un peu pressée, s'excusa Buffy. Je vais descendre là et finir à pied. Merci et joyeux Noël à vous ! lança-t-elle machinalement.

La Tueuse sauta à bas de la carriole et se hâta de remonter la rue vers la boutique de magie où Giles l'attendait avec sûrement de meilleures infos.

Le conducteur la contempla s'éloigner avec un regard insondable. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux au monde ceux qui s'avéraient incapables de le reconnaître et cela le rendait triste pour elle. Par-dessus son épaule, la minuscule tête du "cochon dents de sabre" s'était hissée sur deux petites pattes pour le regarder. Nick lui adressa un clin d'œil et un signe de la main.

Ce client-là – William Pratt – n'avait pas été un enfant sage depuis de longues décennies, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui aurait refusé le cadeau dont il rêvait, car sa prière avait été inespérée de la part d'un être sans âme. Cette créature était la moins susceptible au monde de pouvoir croire en lui, et pourtant tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le cadeau d'une présence, le droit d'être près de la jeune fille, et d'être l'objet d'un peu de considération.

.

De retour dans la boutique dont les lumières avaient été baissées, Buffy avait posé son sac de courses près du comptoir et s'était approchée de la table ronde où Willow, Tara et Giles compulsaient frénétiquement l'amoncellement de gros livres ouverts. Ils firent une pause soulagée en la voyant revenir.

— Tu as fait vite… Où est... Spike ?

Elle désigna son blouson.

— Là, il dort. J'avais besoin de mes deux bras pour porter les cadeaux. Vous voulez le vôtre aujourd'hui pour l'ouvrir le jour de Noël ?

Le visage de l'Observateur s'éclaira d'un sourire large et inhabituel, ses pattes d'oies se plissant un peu plus, au-dessus d'une légère roseur d'embarras. Willow poussa Tara du coude. Instinctivement, le Mentor de la Tueuse déchaussa ses lunettes pour les essuyer d'une invisible trace de doigts, histoire de pouvoir cligner ses yeux gris et qu'on ne fasse pas attention qu'ils étaient humides.

— Il ne fallait pas, Buffy…

— Trop tard. Et puis, ce n'est pas grand-chose… Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quel est le démon qui m'a accordé ce vœu et ce qu'il mijote ?

— Oui, et sauf si Anya revient avec une autre nouvelle, à priori, ce serait... un démon saisonnier qui est convoqué de façon tout à fait classique par des rituels et des invocations, une fois par an, au solstice d'hiver. Il projette une hallucination collective très puissante et son pouvoir vient du nombre considérable de prières qu'il reçoit de par le monde, envoyées par des âmes pures.

— Mhh… oui. Et pourquoi, ça vous fait sourire, toutes les deux ?

— Parce qu'il est mieux connu comme l'Esprit de Noël. Le Père Noël. Saint Nicolas… finit Giles.

— Vous plaisantez ?

— Et bien, intervint Willow, Tara nous a fait remarquer que d'un certain point de vue, et même si nous n'avons pas l'habitude de les considérer comme tels, les décorations festives et les chants peuvent tout à fait rentrer dans la catégorie "rituels et invocations"... Le sort de protection pacifique invoque justement _physiquement_ l'Esprit de Noël.

Buffy se fendit d'une petite moue dubitative.

— Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, mais il va peut-être falloir attendre Anya ! Parce que ça fait quand même assez longtemps que je n'y crois plus et je peux vous assurer que je n'ai rien demandé, moi…

Tara pencha la tête de côté, les yeux timidement baissés et le visage à demi caché par une longue mèche blonde. Elle souffla à voix à peine audible.

— Ce n'est peut-être pas toi… mais quelqu'un qui t'est proche.

La Tueuse écarquilla les yeux.

— Quoi ? Tu veux dire… Dawn ? Ou ma mère ? Bigre ! Je ferais mieux d'aller leur poser la question tout de suite pour en avoir le cœur net. Merci pour vos recherches, et si on ne se revoit pas, je vous souhaite à tous les trois un joyeux Noël.

Ils répondirent tous dans brouhaha de « toi aussi » avant que Giles ne l'arrête :

— Et Buffy, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de Spike ?

Ça, c'était la question à cent dollars.

.

Joyce Summers était assise dans le canapé de son salon, et elle défaisait le paquet cadeau de ses foulards. Elle remerciait sa fille en les étalant pour découvrir leur motif. Ses doigts couraient sur le tissu soyeux qu'elle lissait avec un doux sourire. Non loin d'elle, le cri perçant de Dawn qui ouvrait le sien leur vrilla un instant les tympans. Elle manipulait avec extase une petite pochette de voyage contenant des mini-produits de grande marque que Buffy avait complété avec du mascara et un gloss rose.

La table basse débordait de papiers froissés, Joyce y avait posé son mug de chocolat et elle n'y faisait plus attention lorsque Spiggy, par l'odeur alléché, s'était levé du coussin qu'elle lui avait alloué sur un coin du canapé. Il avait sauté du bord de l'assise sur la table et fait tomber les papiers déchirés en furetant dedans. Elles réalisèrent un peu tard qu'il avait plongé son petit nez dans le mug qu'il lapait vigoureusement en le poussant, jusqu'à le faire tomber du plateau, réussissant par là-même à éclabousser largement les jambes du pantalon de Buffy.

— Oh non, ne le gronde pas, il est si mignon ! s'interposa Dawn.

— Et puis il a l'air de vraiment aimer mon chocolat… releva Joyce pendant que le porcelet léchait tout ce qui s'était renversé.

— Laisse, maman, ne bouge pas. C'est moi qui l'ai ramené, je vais tout nettoyer. Et toi ! Toi ! Espèce de… _petit monstre_ ! Tu vas finir à la cave, tu as assez fait le malin pour ce soir… dit-elle en s'adressant à Spiggy qui la contemplait avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Dawn le sauva du courroux de sa sœur en le serrant contre elle comme un bébé et en le nettoyant avec une serviette comme si c'était une poupée… Buffy ne leur avait rien dit de l'identité de leur invité. Elle avait juste fait croire à sa mère que sa bonne vieille habitude enfantine de ramener les chiens perdus sans collier était ressurgie pour une fois. Joyce ne comptait plus le nombre de hérissons, écureuils, oiseaux blessés, ou chatons que Buffy rapportait obstinément à la maison pour les "soigner"… En fait c'était surtout Joyce qui s'en acquittait, mais elle avait toujours voulu encourager la compassion chez sa fille…

Après avoir lessivé de son mieux la tache de chocolat et mis son pantalon de pyjama à la place de son vêtement sali, cette dernière était redescendue de l'étage pour emmener le cochon dormir car il se faisait tard et qu'elle ne voulait pas que sa mère se fatigue. Joyce lui tendit une vieille couverture.

— Peut-être peux-tu le mettre dans une panière et lui faire un petit nid, suggéra-t-elle. D'habitude, ils aiment bien se couvrir de paille pour avoir chaud mais… on a rien de tout ça ici…

— D'où tu sais comment élever des cochons ?

Sa mère sourit en prenant l'air mystérieux.

— Je n'ai pas toujours été une bimbo populaire de Los Angeles quand j'étais jeune.

L'aînée eut un sourire en coin rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer sa mère en écervelée digne de Cordelia et attrapa Spike qui ne protesta pas trop en se réfugiant dans son cou. L'état naturel de son abandon confiant contre elle la sidérait. Elle descendit prudemment l'escalier qui menait à la cave et posa le cochon sur une marche avant de lui composer une sorte de lit qu'elle lui indiqua du doigt. Spiggy se contenta de passer dignement devant et de sauter dans le panier de linge sale. Elle poussa un gros soupir.

— Non, tu ne dors pas dans notre linge à laver ! C'est ignoble. Sors de là ! pesta-t-elle.

Comme il n'en faisait rien, elle renversa la panière pour le saisir et le mettre là où elle voulait qu'il soit. Hélas, il s'était entortillé amoureusement dans un de ses pulls et ne le lâchait pas. Soit elle le lui laissait, soit il finirait déchiré… _soit il finissait à la poubelle ou brûlé !_ ajoutait une voix en elle, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait garder un vêtement où Spike avait bavé...

— Ok, de toutes façons, je ne l'aime pas trop ! finit-elle excédée avec une certaine mauvaise foi. Garde-le. Et Spike... Que les choses soient claires entre toi et moi. Si jamais je te chope ailleurs que dans cette cave pendant la nuit, je laisse Alex te cuisiner avec ses patates douces et son miel. C'est clair ?

— Gro.

— J'éteins la lumière.

— Gro.

— Arrête de dire "gro".

— Gro.

Buffy éteignit l'interrupteur, mais même dans le noir Spike la vit sourire tandis qu'elle montait les marches. Il aurait préféré qu'elle mette au moins son panier dans sa chambre, comme ça il aurait pu la regarder dormir et se laisser bercer encore par l'ivresse des battements puissants de son cœur vivant.

.

* * *

.°.

Elle hésita à frapper poliment à la porte de sa crypte.

Puis à la dernière seconde, elle se dit que ça n'enverrait pas le bon message. Mieux valait ne rien changer à ses habitudes, qu'il n'aille pas s'imaginer que les choses allaient se passer autrement entre eux dorénavant. La nuit dernière avait été un peu bizarre, et elle craignait d'avoir malgré tout baissé sa garde devant les facéties de leur petit invité qui faisait tout pour être adorable.

Aussi choisit-elle de la défoncer d'un coup de talon qui l'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant, comme d'habitude. Voilà, comme ça, il était sûr que c'était elle. C'était le vampire le plus craint de toute la ville. Personne n'aurait osé faire une chose pareille, c'était mieux qu'un coup de sonnette personnalisé.

— Spike ? T'es là ?

— En bas, amour.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, parce qu'elle détestait ces petits noms ridicules qu'il lui donnait parfois quand ils étaient seuls. Il le faisait exprès au début mais aujourd'hui, elle réalisait qu'elle s'y habituait et qu'elle le voyait plus comme une manière de parler désuète. Énervante de machisme car elle ne voyait pas en quoi il aurait fallu toujours donner le nom de petites choses fragiles et mignonnes aux filles.

A côté de ça, Spike était un grand fan des surnoms sarcastiques qu'il distribuait généreusement à tout le monde, mais elle, il l'appelait toujours "la Tueuse". Comme il disait à Giles "l'Observateur". En les désignant par leur titre, il renforçait l'idée qu'ils ne faisaient que jouer leurs rôles respectifs. Mais quand il voulait embêter délibérément Giles, il l'appelait Rupert, ou Rupe avec un certain dédain. Jamais il ne l'appelait "Buffy". Comme s'il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser à retenir les noms des choses éphémères que pouvaient être les Élues...

— Je suis juste venue te ramener ton manteau et… les autres trucs. Je reste pas.

Il émergea de l'étage inférieur de sa crypte qui lui servait de chambre.

— Ah non ? ronronna-t-il en la scrutant sous ses longs cils.

— Commence pas… se ferma-t-elle en voyant qu'il était torse nu.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le quitter des yeux parce qu'il pouvait se mouvoir si vite. Mais la façon dont il exposait crânement sa peau pâle tendue à bloc sur les muscles longs de ses bras et de son torse, la finesse de sa taille élargissant de fait ses épaules, l'aisance naturelle qu'il mettait à se mouvoir devant elle aussi peu vêtu, tout cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comparer son physique plus fluet à celui de Riley, et surtout à celui d'Angel… Spike était juste à la bonne taille, mince et incroyablement fort, comme elle. Peut-être que c'était là la raison pour laquelle il l'appelait tout le temps Boucle d'Or ? Elle rougit.

Conscient et heureux d'être examiné, il alla lentement à la pile de vêtements qu'elle avait posée sur le sarcophage et passa sa chemise qu'il boutonna avant de réenfiler son manteau avec plaisir.

— Ah, il m'a manqué ! T'as pensé aux bottes ?

Elle plissa les paupières et lui balança un sac en plastique lourd, droit dans les abdos avec une force peu commune. Histoire de lui rappeler qu'il abusait un peu.

— Merci, répondit-il ‒ ce qui la surprit.

Elle faillit regarder ailleurs pendant qu'il enfilait ses chaussures et qu'il parachevait son costume de méchant vampire semi punk. Elle sentit sa lèvre trembler un peu de frustration en constatant de visu qu'il était redevenu aussi "normal" qu'il pouvait l'être.

— Je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ? hasarda-t-elle.

— Pas très clairement, mentit-il éhontément. Enfin, je me souviens que nous avions une très intéressante conversation dans le parc et puis que je me suis réveillé dans ta cave avec ton pull sur la tête, ça oui. Mais pas trop entre les deux. Au fait, tu remercieras ta mère pour son jogging, je vais lui rendre.

— Laisse tomber. Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle ou de la maison. Sache que même si j'ai dû te laisser entrer pendant que tu étais… différent… ton autorisation est maintenant dûment révoquée. Tu… te souviens vraiment de rien ?

— Si tu tiens à le savoir, je me souviens que j'étais beaucoup plus petit avec une perspective au ras des pâquerettes… Enfin, plus littéralement que d'habitude, je veux dire, s'amusa-t-il un peu pour lui-même. T'as envie de me dire ce qui s'est passé ou pas ?

— Rien d'important et puis je suis pas sûre que t'apprécierais de toute façon. Rapport à ton image de marque…

— Allons, ça ne peut pas être pire que de traverser les égouts et une partie de la ville dans le survêt bleu layette de ta mère ? Pire que chemises hawaïennes d'Harris qu'il m'a obligé à porter quand la cave a été inondée ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

— Bon si tu y tiens. Pendant vingt-quatre heures, tu étais transformé en... petit cochon, juste après que je t'ai traité de porc…

Spike joua du trampoline avec ses sourcils.

— Ah oui ? Et parce que tu me détestes, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de me ramener chez toi et de m'installer douillettement dans un petit panier ?

Elle tiqua et se renfrogna.

— Spike, s'il te plaît. N'essaie pas de faire comme si on était de vieux amis qui bavardent. C'est ridicule. On est juste ennemis.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle recula instinctivement jusqu'à la porte. Sans la toucher, il posa un bras contre le montant métallique, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle essaya de lui tenir tête, le menton levé sans baisser ses yeux profonds et inquiets. Une expression qu'elle avait toujours pour lui.

— Allons, la Tueuse, si je croyais vraiment qu'on pouvait être amis, je n'aurais pas accroché cette splendide branche de gui juste au-dessus du seuil de ma crypte...

Il apprécia de voir en un instant sa petite figure se décomposer en cassant le cou en l'air pour vérifier s'il disait vrai, exposant involontairement la ligne pure de son cou doré où la veine battait follement, nichée au cœur de mèches blondes et soyeuses. Comme il s'était insensiblement approché, attiré par son parfum féminin entêtant, elle lui donna un coup de paume contre le haut de la poitrine pour le repousser.

— Ta tête paniquée valait le coup d'œil, crois-moi. J'imagine que tu n'as pas la moindre envie de reprendre la conversation là où nous l'avions laissée dans le parc ?

Elle se dégagea brusquement avant d'ouvrir la porte, en ayant soin de faire entrer la lumière du soleil qui était radieux en cette matinée du 26 décembre. Il se recula précipitamment en tapotant ses manches qui commençaient à fumer.

— Non pas le moins du monde. Mais j'ai quand même changé d'avis sur quelque chose à ton propos.

— Ah oui ? questionna-t-il avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

— Oui. Quand je t'ai traité de porc, en fait je me trompais. En fin de compte, ça se pourrait que tu ne le sois définitivement pas assez pour moi ! Et je me comprends !

Les yeux de Spike s'allumèrent rêveusement pendant qu'il la regardait s'éloigner à grands pas. Un soupir inutile s'échappa de ses lèvres.

— On verra ça, la Tueuse, on verra ça…

.

.

FIN

.

* * *

[1] Dans la version originale, le nom de la déesse antagoniste de cette saison n'est pas Gloria, mais Glory.


End file.
